When conducting a medical examination of a patient, medical professionals may review one or more series of medical images. The one or more series of medical images may be related. Often, it can be beneficial for the medical professional to review multiple related series of medical images simultaneously in order to assess the patient's condition and to recommend a course of treatment. The various related series of medical images can include images of the same anatomy at different times or at different planes, for example.
Navigation between the multiple related series of medical images, however, can be challenging. Manual navigation between different series of images by the medical professional can be time-consuming and unreliable.
Systems that enable automatic navigation as between different series of images can offer substantial advantages. However, existing systems require entire series of medical images to be stored on local memory for navigation. As a result, these systems can be memory intensive and exhibit slow performance. In particular, the slow performance may cause a substantial delay in the display of images, especially a first image in an image series.